Another Chance
by h0pelessKanteen
Summary: COMPLETE! Maureen and Joanne have been broken up for two years. A chance meeting brings them together once more. Feelings are renewed, but Maureen is about to be engaged. Read and Review! MoJo!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent or the characters, Jonathan Larson does. Wish I did. Wish i could have watched it on Broadway too. u.u

Another Chance

_I don't want to go to this stupid party!! _Joanne thought to herself as she rummaged through her closet. One of her clients insisted that Joanne show up to an exclusive party that he held once every year. As she threw clothing over her shoulders, she came across something that made her stop.

_Maureen's ring_. Joanne remembered the moment Maureen have given her this ring, she'd just gotten Mark the job at Buzznet.

It's been two years since they've spoken. After Angel died, Joanne had tried her hardest to make things work out between them, but in the end, she knew she couldn't take it anymore. The last straw came when Joanne found Maureen kissing another woman at a bar. Sure, Maureen was drunk, but Joanne knew Maureen was still aware of herself. It wasn't entirely Maureen's fault either. Joanne had been busy with work and never spent enough time with Maureen.

"_It wasn't fair to her or to me,_" she thought to herself.

In the end, they both went their separate ways. Joanne felt her heart beat faster as she thought of Maureen. Joanne had never totally gotten over the diva. She was Jo's first love and has been her only love since. After Angel died, and after they broke up, Jo hadn't been with anyone. She tried to date but no one seemed to compare to Maureen. She gave up and decided to focus on her career for now.

Later that night, Joanne stood in front of her client's apartment. She could hear people talking through the doors and some music playing inside. She knocked and was greeted by her client.

"Hey John," Joanne said as she entered the lush apartment.

"Joanne!! I'm so glad you made it! I was so scared you wouldn't come. Here let me show you around and introduce you to some of my friends." John grabbed her arm and started introducing her to his friends... She recognized several of the people there. Some were artists, others were actors, some were playwrights.

"And this...this is Maur—"

"Maureen?" Joanne gasped. She looked at the striking brunette. Her appearance hadn't changed one bit. Joanne thought she looked beautiful. Her hair was up in a messy but elegant ponytail, she was wearing pale blue dress that had a low cut neck line. Joanne felt all her emotions and all her feelings for Maureen coming back to her.

"Joanne?" Maureen stared at her ex-girlfriend in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"You know each other? Oh that's wonderful! Then you must know Maureen's fiancé, Michael."

Joanne's gaze turned toward a tall man walking towards them. She recognized him from the newspapers. He was a playwright who was gaining acclaim for his latest play which was a hit off Broadway.

"Fiancé?"

"No not fiancé yet, but I do plan on marrying this wonderful woman soon," Michael said, putting an arm around Maureen and hugging her close to him. "So who is this and how do you know each other?"

"This...is Joanne, Joanne Jefferson. She was my gir—", Maureen started to say.

"Friend!" Joanne hurriedly explained, "We used to hang out a lot when we were younger, we kinda lost touch after we went our different ways." Joanne chanced a look at Maureen and saw her look at her weirdly." "I'm glad you're doing well Mo', glad to see you're really happy".

"Yeah, yeah you too Joanne."

Maureen watched Joanne. _"She looks good," _Maureen thought to herself. Maureen missed Joanne. She always wondered why they'd lost contact with each other. Even though they broke up, Maureen knew they could have stayed friends. She always regretted never saying anything.

Michael and John looked at both women, sensing some tension. They looked at each other and knew it was time to leave them alone.

"Well, I guess we'll leave you guys to catch up with each other then", John said as he and Michael left to go mingle with the rest of the people at the party.

"Joanne—"

"Maureen—"

They started at the same time. They stopped and smiled at each other.

"How are you Mo'?" Joanne asked.

"I've been good… I've been acting a lot. I met Michael while auditioning for one of his plays. How have you been Joanne, you look real good."

"Yea, I've been okay", Joanne lied, she'd been less than okay. Her job had become even more hectic and Maureen's return into her life was not helping her much either. Joanne watched Maureen as she began talking about her new role in a play, not totally listening to her but just content to watch her speak.

Joanne noticed Michael coming toward them, and wanted to get away, not wanting to see her ex-girlfriend with her soon-to-be-fiancé.

"It's getting late—I've got an early morning tomorrow. Gotta get more work done on a case I'm heading."

"Yea, yea it is, um, maybe we could get together for lunch sometime huh?" Maureen said quickly. "Catch up some more?"

"Oh, yea of course", Joanne said, uneasily. She stepped forward toward Maureen with the intention to give her a hug. She felt her arms slip around Maureen's slim waist, reveling in the feel of Maureen's warmth. She lightly brushed her lips against Maureen's cheek.

Maureen felt a soft brush of against her cheek and she felt her eyes slip closed. She willed herself not to lean into Joanne's kiss, feeling her heart ache for something she had missed for so long.

Joanne stepped back and turned away before Maureen could say anything. She didn't dare look in Maureen's eyes, afraid of what she might do or see if she did.

"Where's she going?" Michael asked as he watched Maureen watch Joanne walk away.

Maureen didn't answer her boyfriend. She followed Joanne with her eyes as she walked over to John, said her goodbyes and made her way to the door.

"_I have to see her again". _Maureen thought to herself. "_I have to see her"._

As she closed the door behind her, Joanne leaned against it, releasing a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She could feel the beating in her chest, and the sensation of a feeling that she hadn't felt in two years.

AN: Hi Guys! This is my first fic EVER. I hope you guys like it. Please review! I'll continue you if you guys do like it! Thanks!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ms. Jefferson, there is someone here in the lobby waiting for you. Her name is Maureen Johnson. Shall I let her in?"

Joanne stopped writing when she heard the name her secretary called out.

"Uh, sure Kate. Let her in, thanks."

Maureen entered Joanne's office and marveled at the size. Ever since Joanne took over her father's practice, Joanne had been working hard to keep up with the reputation her father had left it.

"Got a promotion?" Maureen asked.

Joanne smiled at Maureen's question, knowing that she was being sarcastic, but also asking about the change.

"Sorta, my dad retired, so he left it to me to run it. And here I am, in his office, doing what I do best."

Joanne watched Maureen browse the books along her walls, wondering since when Maureen was ever interested in books. Her eyes traveled down, staring at Maureen, following the trail of Maureen's brunette locks, and down her back. Maureen turned around just as Joanne's eyes settle on her cute butt.

Joanne quickly returned her gaze back up to Maureen's face, turning a light shade of pink. Maureen caught it but didn't say anything. "Do you wanna lunch today?" Maureen asked.

"Lunch? Um…yea. Just give me ten more minutes, let me finish this write up and then we can go, you can have a seat there" Joanne pointed to the chairs placed in front of her desk.

Joanne picked up her pen again and continued writing. Maureen watched Joanne work. She remembered the times when she would come home late from the Life and see Joanne still up, working on her cases. Maureen always got angry that Jo would bring work back home and would never have time for her.

"_That's part of the reason why we broke up. She worked too hard, and it wasn't fair. Someone like me needs a lot of attention, and if I can't have that, I wouldn't be able to work with it. It wasn't fair to her either…that night, was a mistake and I knew it, I shouldn't have made out with that girl". _

Maureen had sometimes wondered what would have happened had they continued to be together. She was heartbroken when Joanne ended their relationship. She chose not to talk to her for months, and then they lost touch, not having seen each other until the night before.

Maureen marveled at how cute Jo looked while she worked. Her brows were furrowed in concentration, and her fingers were working fast.

"Okay! Let's go." Jo placed her pen down and got up to get her coat. Maureen walked over to the door and waited until Joanne put on her coat before stepping out.

They entered a small restaurant near Joanne's work and sat down.

"What have you been up to lately?" Joanne asked looking through the menu.

"Well, I haven't really been doing much anything else except acting. I still hold protests once in a while. But since I met Michael, I've been cast in a couple of plays and musicals. You should come watch me some time. It won't be as crazy as the old protests that you used to help me with." Maureen laughed.

"Do you still see the boho's anymore?" Joanne hadn't kept in contact with them all that much. Ever since she broke up with Maureen, the thought of seeing her would be unbearable, no matter who she was with.

"Not really, I see them at least once a month. Since I started acting, I moved out and found my own place, then Michael appeared. I met him while I was at an audition. He was the writer of the play that I was auditioning for, but we didn't start dating until after I got cast for one of the parts."

Joanne listened to Maureen's voice. She hadn't heard it in so long, and had forgotten how beautiful it was. Joanne's feelings for Maureen were coming back full force, and she didn't know how to keep it to herself. Joanne was glad to see that Maureen was happy. She saw how animated Maureen got when she talked about acting and singing for a living.

"_Stop it Joanne. Maureen's got a boyfriend—soon to be fiancé. You can't get between that."_ Joanne felt a tinge of hurt as she watched Maureen talk about Michael. She clearly seemed happy with him. Who was Joanne to go and ruin that for her. It seemed to her that Mo had matured a bit. The way she carried herself and the way she spoke had changed from the time Joanne knew Maureen.

"Can I have a beer please?" Maureen asked the waitress.

"_I guess not" _Joanne thought to herself, hiding a smirk. "It's just ten past noon Mo', a beer already?"

"Its always time for beer, besides, Michael doesn't let me have a lot of beer, says it will mess up my figure and stop me from getting roles. I have it when he's not around".

Maureen was the same as ever, but just as different. She had grown from the Maureen that she used to know.

"How about you? Anyone in your life?" Maureen asked.

Joanne wished there was, and she wished that person were the one sitting in front of her. "No, there isn't anyone."

"No one? Not at all?"

"Nope, no one. Too busy with work, so I just kinda gave up with it until I was ready again. There were a few I dated, but it never amounted to anything". Joanne lied, not wanting to tell Mo that there was no one else since her.

Joanne looked at her watch, seeing that it was almost time to get back to work.

"Do you have to go now?" Maureen said, hoping that she wouldn't.

"Yea, almost…" Joanne looked up at Mo' and saw the look on her face. Joanne knew that look, she remembered the countless times Maureen had used it on her, "…but I'm not gonna go in. I want to catch up with you. It's been awhile. I'll call into work and tell them." Joanne said, smiling.

They continued to chat for a while longer. When nightfall came, they both headed to the Life where the boho's came to meet Joanne.

Collins saw Joanne walk in first and wrapped her up in a large hug. "Well look who it is. The lawyer finally found it was time to come and grace us with her presence." He laughed, putting her down gently.

Everyone rushed to greet Joanne, pulling her into a big group hug. As everyone caught up with Joanne, a round of drinks were brought along every few minutes. By the time everyone was done drinking, almost everyone was either drunk or tipsy. Joanne was drunk from all the drinks they kept buying her.

"I'll see you guys soon" Maureen called to the bohos, "I gotta take this one home". Maureen held Joanne against her side tightly, knowing full well that Joanne was never one to be able to keep her drinks down.

As they stumbled down the street, Maureen held Joanne up as they continued down to Joanne's apartment. Taking the keys from Joanne, Maureen found the right one and opened the door.

The apartment was a lot smaller compared to the one they used to live in together.

"How'd we get here so fast?!" Joanne said happily, as she continued to hold on to Maureen.

"We flew here Jo". Maureen joked, leading Joanne to her bedroom.

"I didn't know you could fly!! You never told me that!"

"I'm kidding Jo, come on, let's get you into bed. Its getting late."

"Ohhh….Mo' I don't feel so good" clutching her stomach, Joanne started towards the bathroom.

As Joanne emptied her stomach into the toilet, the diva held on to her hair, rubbing her back slowly.

"Thanks, I don't remember the last time I drank so much, and I think that time was with you guys too." Joanne said, flushing the toilet, "that was gross".

Joanne reached for Maureen's outstretched hand and pulled herself up.

"Ugh, I am not doing that again in a really long time".

"You didn't even have that much."

"I had enough to make me feel like shit", Joanne groaned.

"Come on, lets get you into bed. You have work tomorrow, and I need to get going." Maureen said, wrapping her arm around Joanne's waist, walking her to her bed.

Jo looked at Maureen, the memories flooding back to her. There were too many memories and it hurt her to think about them. There were several times Jo came back drunk with Maureen. It would be one of them that had to help the other into bed just like Maureen was doing now. There were the times that they made love to each other on nights like these. "_Stay with me_", Jo pleaded to herself, somehow hoping that Maureen would hear her.

Maureen could feel Joanne against her. Her own heart was beating fast. She didn't expect to hold Joanne so close and so tightly. She gently led Jo to her bed, propped her feet on her bed and took off her shoes for her.

Jo looked at the clock. It was 2:30 in the morning. It wasn't safe for Maureen to go out walking at night by her self. She was happy she found an excuse to keep Maureen with her.

"It's pretty late, maybe you should stay here for the night?"

Maureen's ears perked up at the suggestion, her eyebrows raising. "Sounds like someone wants me to stay with her." Her heart raced at the thought of sleeping next to Joanne.

"No that's not how I meant it" Joanne quickly said, "_Oh yea, sure, you totally meant it that way" _she thought to herself.

Maureen looked at the clock, she realized how late it was, "I don't have any clothes to change into…

"Just borrow mine, you should know how I organize them in the closet…hurry up, I'm getting tired of talking…I wanna sleep."

Maureen laughed as she walked towards the closet. She changed into Joanne's pajama bottoms and left her tank top on. "I don't have a place to slee--" she realized, walking back into the bedroom that Jo was already asleep. She knew what this meant, that she had to sleep with Joanne. "_It's nothing…it's not like you've never slept in the same bed before". _She hesitated for a moment before slipping under the covers. Maureen lay awake on the bed, unable to sleep due to the thoughts racing through her mind.

"_This doesn't mean anything. I am with Michael now and I'm really happy. __**Then why do you feel like this is where you want to be? **__I don't. __**Yes you do.**__ Shut up. __**You can't shut me up! I'm Maureen Johnson!! **__Well so am I, so I am going to shut you up. Michael is going to ask me to marry him soon! And I love him. __**Yea, but we both know that you don't even know what your answer will be.**_

"ARGH!!" Maureen groaned, burying her face into the pillow. She tossed and turned most of the night until finally sleep overcame her.

AN: i'm so happy there were reviews--and such nice ones at that. thanks for reviewing and reading. hopefully i can churn out more chapters soon. thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Joanne woke that morning, feeling something warm against her. She opened her eyes just a slit and realized that somehow in the night, she and Maureen had cuddled up against each other and were now tangled in each others' arms. Her heart began to hammer at the beautiful sight in front of her. It's been so long since she had woken up to someone, and even longer that she's woken up to Maureen. She took in the scent of Maureen's hair—_"still the same old apple scented shampoo"_. Joanne looked at the clock, seeing that it was just 5:00 in the morning, drifting back to sleep, pulling Maureen even closer.

The morning light seeped through the blinds in the windows of Joanne's apartment. Jo opened her eyes slowly, realizing that it was almost time to get up. She felt a small weight on her stomach and looked down, realizing that it was the arm that belonged to the beautiful creature sleeping closely beside her. Joanne watched Maureen sleep, mesmerized by the rise and fall of her chest, and the slow steady breath releasing from her lips. Joanne fought an urge to kiss those lips.

"_What's going to happen now? Your feelings for her are coming back, but you can't do this to her. Michael is with her now and they love each other. He's going to propose to her soon, you know it! Don't set yourself up for hurt in the end. _

Going against any thoughts that tried to persuade her not to, she slowly leaned in and gently pressed her lips to Maureen's, hoping that she wouldn't wake up. Her lips tasted just as good as Joanne remembered. She pulled away slowly, continuing to stare intently at the soft lips of the woman sleeping next to her. She felt something move across her stomach, pulling her closer to those lips and that body. She felt Maureen's lips moving against her own as they pulled each other closer.

Maureen didn't know what she was doing, but she knew what she wanted. She kissed Joanne deeply, sweeping her tongue across Joanne's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Their tongues danced feverishly in each other's mouths. They finally broke apart for air as Joanne's lips moved down Maureen's neck, sucking gently.

"Joanne, stop." Maureen whispered, finally coming to her senses. "Stop, this is wrong. I am with Michael."

Jo pulled away, not wanting to look at Maureen's face. "Sorry", she mumbled, not really sorry at all. She suddenly found a crack on the corner of the nightstand very interesting. "I understand, I'm sorry it happened", Joanne sighed. "I...uh, I've got to get ready for work".

"Yea… yea, okay". Maureen quickly changed out of Jo's pajamas and just about ran to the door of the apartment. Joanne followed, opening the door for her. Both stared at the ground in silence until Maureen spoke.

"Look, just forget about it okay? All we did was kiss, nothing happened, it didn't mean anything", said Maureen, trying to convince herself of what she was saying.

Joanne looked at Maureen, nodding a silent yes.

"I'll call you", Maureen said as she turned to leave. "Bye Jo. Have a good day at work".

"Bye".

\o/\o/\o/\o/

At work, Joanne couldn't keep her concentration on her task. She was driving herself crazy thinking about the kiss she shared with Maureen. The kiss she was supposed to forget. Her heart wrenched at the thought of what Maureen said. Since the day started, Joanne tried to do as much of her work as possible to keep her mind off what happened that morning.

A knock came from the door, she looked up to see her secretary poking her head in. "Joanne, Mr. Wilks called in earlier. I scheduled a meeting for you tomorrow morning. Your mother also called in, she was wondering when you would come to visit her and Mr. Jefferson. She wants you to call her back soon. Oh, and you also have dry cleaning to pick up."

"Thanks Kate. I think I'm done for the day. You can take off too." It was close to 6:00pm, Joanne couldn't stand being enclosed in her office for longer. She needed to get out.

She leaned back in her chair, stretching her arms and back. She closed her eyes and breathed out. She couldn't forget about it even if she tried.

\o/\o/\o/\o/

"Where were you last night? I called your place, all I got was your answering machine." Michael asked, worried. He watched as Maureen took off her jacket and placed it on the couch, coming over to him.

"I was with Collins and the gang. Joanne was there too. She got too drunk so I took her home and stayed at her place." She placed a kiss on Michael's lips. She noticed they weren't as soft as Joanne's, nor did they taste as good. "And hello to you too."

"Sorry, I was just worried. You left really early from rehearsal yesterday and you didn't call."

"Well I am here now. I wanna take a nap before we head off to rehearsal. Wake me up when we need to go." She walked off toward Michael's bedroom.

"We should be going right now Maureen. Opening night is just a few days away. These are the days you need to be getting everything down and perfectly."

"I already got everything down. And you know I'm perfect. So we're set." Maureen called from the room. "Just wake me up in twenty minutes!"

Maureen flopped down on the bed, frustrated with how the day had started. Her mind was only on Joanne. She felt the twist of her heart in her chest as she thought about the kiss and how good it felt.

She heard the bedroom door open, knowing Michael was there to wake her. She faked sleeping, feeling a shift in the weight of the bed. She felt his hands slide up her arm and back. Michael bent over, pressing small kisses on her shoulder and up her neck. Maureen felt him move to her lips, but she turned her head away.

His kisses weren't like Joanne's. They didn't leave her skin feeling like it was on fire. They didn't make her lips tingle for more, they didn't make her heart wrench for something that had been missing for so long.

"Baby, we need to go. Come on, get up." Michael said, shaking her awake.

Maureen got up quickly, not saying anything. She walked to the door, Michael following immediately behind.

"Maureen what is wrong with you? You haven't said more than a sentence to me since you came back, and now you're acting weird. What is wrong?" Michael asked.

Sighing, Maureen turned and answered, "There is nothing wrong, okay? I'm sorry babe. I'm just… not having a great day." She gave Michael a small smile and leaned in for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. They kissed for a few minutes, before Maureen finally stopped them, a somewhat uneasy feeling in her gut.

"Come on, we should go." Maureen said.

"Yea okay. Let's go."

" They're probably all waiting for you and saying what a diva you are for delaying them" Michael laughed, before entering the through the stage door.

Maureen slapped his arm playfully, "It's true, I am a diva, so what? I can't help it!"

With that, they proceeded towards the dressing rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's been about two days, since Maureen had spoken to Joanne. She hadn't called, though Joanne hoped she would. She worried whether Maureen would even call.

Joanne was busy working on a case when she heard Kate opening the door.

"Joanne, Mr. Wilks is on line one, and Maureen is here to see you again."

Joanne's heart leapt at the sound of her name. She could here Maureen walking in. She stood up and walked around her desk, greeting the diva.

"Hi", Maureen said, happily. "Sorry I didn't call before I came. I came by to tell you something."

"Tell me something?"

"Yea, so, the opening of my new show is the day after tomorrow. I want you to come! It's my first time playing the lead role!!" Maureen grabbed a hold on the lawyer's wrists and began jumping up and down.

Joanne smiled widely, "Congratulations Maureen!!"she grabbed her in a hug, "Oh..you're going to do wonderful! I know it!"

"You'll be there right? You're going to come right?" Maureen said, pulling away to look at Joanne.

"Of course I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it for anything!"

Joanne could sense how ecstatic Maureen was about the role.

Maureen laughed, "Good. Collins, Roger, Mark and Mimi are coming too. I left your tickets at the box office for will call."

Maureen and Joanne held each other tightly, both loving the feeling of being in each other's arms. Joanne pulled her face away from Maureen's shoulder, bringing her lips dangerously close to Maureen's.

Maureen could feel the warmth of Joanne's breath on her lips. Her heart was thundering in her ears. She could feel herself angling her neck so that her lips almost touched the lawyer's.

Joanne watched the diva's eyes close. Before Joanne could join their lips together, she heard a knock at the door that made them both jump apart.

"Joanne? Mr. Wilks is still on line one." Said Kate, poking her head into the office.

Joanne sighed, "Thanks Kate." She turned to Maureen, "I'm going to have to take this call. Will you wai--"

"Oh no, I've got to go anyway. I'm meeting Michael for dinner. I just dropped by to tell you to come." Maureen gave her a small smile. "So I'll see you on Saturday night then?"

Joanne smiled back at her, "Of course".

xxxx

It was Saturday. Joanne was meeting with the bohos at the loft to leave with them to the theater. As she traveled there she thought of all the times that Maureen had come home from an audition and was so happy to tell Jo all about it. Joanne would sit and listen to her while she worked on her cases. She loved Maureen's voice when she spoke and when she sang. The first time Joanne ever heard her sing, the first thought that came to mind was _Wow. This girl, can belt. _Joanne chuckled to herself at the thought.

She knocked on the door of the loft, hearing the heavy footsteps of a man from the other side padding to the door.

"Hi Collins", Joanne smiled.

"Hey!" Collins looked over his shoulder, "Guys! Joanne is here!!" He turned to look at the lawyer, motioning for her to come in.

Joanne walked to the couch and sat down next to Mark, giving him a hug. "Where's Mimi and Roger?"

"Mimi's still getting ready" Joanne turned to the voice coming from across the room. Roger was walking out of his room towards Joanne. "You know her, she takes forever."

A "HEY!" sounded from Roger's room. Mimi came walking out dressed and ready. As she walked past Roger to give Joanne a hug, she smacked him upside the head.

"Ready?" Mimi said, looking around, "Let's go".

xxxx

They sat together in the theater, waiting for the show to start. They each read and commented on the program. They chatted as they sat on the theater seats. She felt Collins lean over and whisper to her.

"So, what do you think of Michael?"

"What about Michael? He seems like a nice guy."

"Do you think he's good for Maureen?"

Joanne glanced at Collins weirdly.

"I don't know him. I can't say whether he's good for her or not. They both look like they're in love with each other… why are you asking me this?" Joanne said annoyed.

Collins smirked, " 'Cause I've never seen Maureen happier with anyone but you." Collin's looked at her and said matter of factly "And I think you guys are still in love with each other."

Joanne looked away from Collins quickly. The lights began to dim, and the curtains began to separate. She was glad she didn't have to talk anymore.

The entire time Joanne watched the performers, her thoughts were on what Collins had said.

_Was there a chance for them?_ She watched Maureen perform and saw how beautiful she looked in her costumes. Her voice sounded amazing.

From where Joanne was sitting, she could see all the emotions Maureen put into her character. She watched as Maureen's character and her love interest argued onstage.

"All you had to do was ask, and I'm yours" Maureen said.

It was in that moment Joanne could feel it hit her like a ton of bricks. Those were the same words Maureen had said to Joanne the day she asked for the diva's commitment. Joanne's heart exploded out of her chest. She was still in love with the beautiful diva, and she needed to tell her.

The curtain's closed, ending the show. The audience gave a standing ovation as each of the performers came out and bowed to them. Maureen came out last, receiving the loudest applause and cheers. Before the curtains could close, Michael was seen walking across the stage to Maureen, a mic in hand.

"Hi everybody!" Michael said, facing the audience. "I am Michael Reiser, the writer and producer of this musical. I am so happy that all of you are here to see this wonderful show. The composer, Andy and I worked really hard to get this show up and going. If it weren't for Andy, I wouldn't have met so many wonderful people and one of these, is Maureen Johnson." Michael turned to look at her. "Maureen, along with the rest of the cast has brought this show alive". He walked towards Maureen and took her hand. "Tonight was a special night for Maureen because this was her first time playing the lead role. I want to make tonight even more special."

Michael reached into his pocket, got down on one knee and looked up at Maureen.

All the bohos gasped in surprise. Collins looked at Joanne.

Joanne stood still. She felt like her heart had stopped, but it was beating a mile a minute. She could feel the sweat on her brow, and the clamminess of her hands. She watched as Michael got down on his knee and Maureen's hand fly to her mouth.

"Maureen Johnson, will you marry me?"

The entire audience was silent, awaiting Maureen's answer. All eyes were on her.

"…Yes"

The entire room erupted into cheers and applause. Michael got up quickly and crushed Maureen in a hug, kissing her.

Joanne could hear the excitement of the crowd, the cacophony produced by the sounds of clapping, hoots, and shouts of congratulations. There was so much sound, yet Joanne was enveloped in the silence of her heart.

**AN: Hi guys. I liked writing this chapter, but it took sometime. I just watched the movie yesterday, cuz my friend never watched it before. it was sooo good. haha, thats why i added the little quote that maureen said. and that thought that Joanne had, about Maureen singing for the first time, that was actually my own thought the very first time i had ever heard Idina sing (that woman can SING!) I love rent and idina (wicked too!!). Thanks for reading guys! Please don't forget to reviewwwwww!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Why? Why did she have to come back into my life? Why am I still in love with her after these years? _She lay in her bed, clutching her chest as she felt the throbbing in her heart. It had been a week since Maureen's opening night, and this was the seventh night in a row that she came home, curling up into a ball crying herself to sleep.

_I've lost her now. She can never be mine. I was too late._

XxxxX

"Hey guys" Maureen said as she walked into the loft.

The bohos were there meeting up for their monthly dinner. Maureen walked over to the sofa where Mimi sat.

"Still no Joanne?" Mark asked.

"No, have you guys heard from her? I dunno… I've left a few messages at her work and her place but, I haven't gotten a call back." Maureen had tried to call Joanne to get together but Joanne seemed to have fallen off the face of the earth. "Her secretary just says that she's been really busy and she's got a big case coming up."

"She probably does. She'll call when she's free. You know how she is, she gets really involved with her cases." Mimi said.

Collins nodded in agreement and squeezed Maureen's shoulder in comfort. After Michael had proposed to Maureen that night, Jo had only stayed behind to congratulate Maureen and left quickly thereafter, saying she had an early morning. Of course, Collins knew the real reason why.

"Maybe", the diva said uneasily. "I just hope she calls soon. Just so I know she's okay. She can get really stressed out."

Collins made a mental note to pay Joanne a visit the next morning. He wanted to see how his friend was coping with all that was happening.

XxxxX

At Joanne's office the next morning, she continued to work on her cases, concentrating only on that and nothing else. She hadn't spoken to Maureen or any of the gang since that night and she didn't want to put herself in any proximity to Mo'.

"Joanne? There's someone here for you." Kate said.

"Not right now Kate, I'm really busy".

"He says his name is Tom Collins."

Jo looked up, surprised.

_Collins? What's he doing here? _

"Okay, yea, let him in."

"Hi Jo!" Collins said, walking into her office.

"Hi Collins. What are you here for?"

"What…I can't come visit you at your work? I haven't seen you since Maureen's opening night." Collins chuckled.

Jo sighed. "Collin's, I'm really busy with work right now. I don't have time to sit and talk."

Collins looked at the lawyer seriously, "I wanted to see how you were doing. I'm not blind. I can see it in your eyes and your face that you still care immensely for her." He reached over and covered her hand with his, "How are you?"

Jo looked up, she could see her vision blur as tears began to well up in her eyes. "Not good." She shook her head, "I wanted to tell her that night. I wanted to tell her how much I was still in love with her. I wanted to tell her that she belonged with me."

By now, Jo's tears had begun slip off her cheeks. Her shoulders shook as she cried.

"Would you go to her? And tell her you love her?"

"I…I can't do that. Not when she's with Michael. She's engaged to him."

"But you love her."

" I do…"

"But?"

"But if she's happy." Joanne swiped at her face with the back of her hand, wiping her tears away.

"Oh don't give me that crap. You're in love with that woman. So you should tell her. You don't know for sure if she is truly happy with him until you hear it from her own lips."

"Collins…I can't."

"Look, I trust you to know what's good for yourself. But you're my one of my good friends, and I know you love my best friend. As much as I like Michael, I don't think they belong together. You guys... you and her? You guys are something else… The boho's are getting together tonight at the Life for some drinks. I want you to come. Maureen's starting to get worried about you, and so is everyone else. So come."

Joanne remained silent.

"I'll see you later tonight" Collins said, as he got up and hugged her tightly. "You'll be fine".

XxxxX

The Life wasn't too busy today. It was actually really quiet compared to the usual hustle and bustle the restaurant always received. The gang sat in a corner of the cafe this time.

"I need a beer or two." Maureen said. "All this wedding stuff is getting to me."

Mimi laughed, "Aren't soon-to-be-brides supposed to be excited about planning that stuff?"

"Well I'm not. Michael's more involved in it than I am. His mother especially. She's pushing for a very close date. I don't understand why she needs the wedding to be so soon." Maureen took a swig of her beer.

"Hey well, you've got two things covered already." Mimi said, "Roger can be the entertainment, while Mark can film your wedding for you."

"Ugh, lets not get to planning right now." She finished the rest of her beer. "Can we talk about something else please?" The diva grabbed another bottle off the tray of a passing waiter. She downed the bottle in a few seconds. "Man, I need another." she said, reaching for another bottle.

"Whoa whoa, slow down Mo'" Collins grabbed the bottle from her hand.

"No, Collins don't be a dick. Give it to me—" Maureen trailed off when she saw a beautiful mocha skinned woman standing behind Collins.

"Joanne!!" Mimi called. "Where have you been?"

Joanne walked over to sit at the end of the table. The furthest from where Maureen sat.

"Work. That's all I've been doing. I haven't had time to take a break." Joanne diverted her eyes from Maureen.

"I'm sorry I haven't called you back Mo', I've been really busy" She quickly glanced up at Maureen.

Maureen watched how the lawyer was acting.

The whole gang seemed to sense a growing tension between the two women. The whole night, neither spoke to each other. They all chatted as a whole, but there was never a conversation between the two.

'_What the fuck is this. She's not looking at me at all'. _Maureen was getting angry. After about an hour she saw Joanne getting up to leave and saying her goodbyes.

"Bye Maureen." Jo whispered, walking past her.

Mimi and Collins watched the interaction between the two.

Mimi nudged Roger "Is there something wrong between them?"

Roger choked on his beer. "Wha? What do you mean?"

"I noticed it too." Mark whispered. "I wonder what's up."

At that instant, Maureen shot up from her chair. "I've got to go guys, I'll see you later."

After Maureen had left, the four remaining boho's sat in their chairs quietly.

"What was that?" Roger asked, "I've never seen her leave the Life so early."

"Jo's still in love with Maureen." Collins said matter-of-factly.

"WHAT?!" the other three shouted in unison.

"Yup" Collins said casually, sipping from his bottle.

XxxxX

Maureen walked quickly out of the Life. She exited out into the sidewalk, looking from side to side to see where Joanne had gone.

"Fuck." Maureen said under her breath. Joanne had disappeared. She hailed a taxi deciding that she was going to go talk to Joanne.

Maureen got to the door of Jo's apartment. She knocked on the door and waited for it to open.

Joanne walked to her door and looked through the peephole. _'Maureen?' _Her heart beat rapidly in her chest. '_Why was she here?'_ She grasped the door knob, hesitant to open it.

Maureen knocked again, louder this time.

Joanne closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She twisted the knob and opened the door.

"Maureen?"

"Jo, I want to talk to you." Maureen said quickly.

"Maureen, not right now, I—"

"Why are you avoiding me?" The diva said, cutting her off.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about."

"You've been avoiding me" Maureen said, her voice getting louder.

"I told you that I've been busy with work. I'm not avoiding you!"

"Don't give me that shit Joanne!" Maureen was shaking with anger now. "I've known you long enough to know when you're lying, I still haven't forgotten."

"Damnit Maureen would you lower your voice?! You're going to wake everyone else!" Joanne pulled the diva into her apartment, closing the door sharply.

Joanne walked briskly past Maureen, towards the kitchen turning on the light.

Maureen watched Joanne's back as she walked towards the kitchen.

"You haven't returned any of my calls! Every time I go to your office, Kate always says that you're too busy to see anyone. You didn't say a word to me all night tonight except to apologize and to say goodbye. YOU DIDN'T EVEN LOOK AT ME! WHAT THE FUCK JOANNE?!"

Up to this point, Joanne had been able to control her anger. She turned around and slammed her fist onto the kitchen counter.

"Do you want to know why I've been avoiding you?" The lawyer's voice sounded dangerous. "Do you want to know why I haven't looked at you?" Joanne was trembling with anger now. Her heart beat fiercely in her chest. She looked straight into Maureen's eyes, her own flashing in anger.

"IT'S BECAUSE I STILL LOVE YOU! I'M STILL IN LOVE WITH YOU!!"

Maureen was taken aback by Jo's admission. She was speechless. The diva noticed the tears welling in Jo's eyes and the rapid beating of her own heart.

"…and I can't do this anymore. I don't want to do this anymore." Jo whimpered. She didn't notice she was crying until she felt her tears sliding down her chin.

"Jo…I—" Maureen started to walk towards her.

"I want you to leave." Joanne whispered quietly. "Please."

"Jo…" Maureen took another step towards her.

"Please." Jo stepped away from Maureen's advancing steps. She turned her head away from Maureen, wiping her face with the palm of her hand.

Maureen stood where she was, hoping that Joanne would tell her differently. When she didn't, she had no choice. She opened the door to Joanne's apartment, took a last glance at Joanne, who she noticed wasn't looking at her.

Joanne collapsed to the floor when she heard the click of her door closing.

**AN: Hi guys. Sorry this took kinda long. I couldn't figure out how to write the chapter well enough. I hope you guys like it. haha lots of cussing in this chapter i notice. Angry and violent Joanne! haha. remember to review...reviews are nice. thankkksss**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She didn't remember ever crying so hard in her life. She was kneeling on the floor, her hands outstretched holding her up as her tears dripped onto the hardwood flooring. She fisted her hands, feeling her nails bury themselves deep into her palms.

She thought of everything that had just happened. She had made herself vulnerable to Maureen but she knew nothing would become of it. She didn't want to hear the truth from Maureen. She didn't want to know that Maureen was in love with Michael. She didn't want to know that Maureen was going to marry him.

Least of all she didn't want to hear Maureen say that she wasn't in love with her.

Joanne did the only thing she knew she could, she told her to leave.

Her shoulder's shook as she cried, her lungs sucking in as much air as they could with every short breath she took.

She remembered what Collins had told her the night before. She didn't know if Maureen was truly happy with Michael…but she was too scared to know the answer.

XxxxX

Maureen walked into her apartment, not bothering to turn on the lights. She couldn't believe what happened tonight. Joanne was still in love with her. She didn't know if she should be happy or sad.

'_Joanne makes me feel like I can do no wrong. It always felt right whenever I was in her arms. __**And Michael?**__I love him. __**Do you now? **__Yes I do. I'm going to marry him. I've been with him for so long, I can't just throw away what I've built with him. __**But you said it yourself that being with her feels **_**right. **

Maureen leaned against the headboard of her bed, rubbing her eyes with the heels of her palms. The scene replayed itself over and over again in her head.

'_Do you want to know why I've been avoiding you? Do you want to know why I haven't looked at you? IT'S BECAUSE I STILL LOVE YOU. I'M STILL IN LOVE WITH YOU.'_

_What am I going to do?__**Why'd you say yes to Michael? **__I was caught up in the moment. __**So you weren't planning on marrying him?**__ No, I wasn—I mean, yes I wanted to marry him! __**Wanted to? **__Damnit, why do you sound like Collins?! __**Why don't we just go to sleep huh? There's no use thinking about this right now.**_

Maureen slid down under her blankets, turning over to her side. She was wide awake thinking about Joanne. It wasn't until early in the morning did she finally fall asleep.

XxxxX

"Maureen, honey, can you be a little more helpful? You've tried on four dresses already and you haven't said a good thing about a single one. We've still got to go pick out the flowers and settings," her mother said.

Nancy Johnson was so thrilled to hear that her daughter was finally getting married, especially to a man. She had always hoped that Joanne and Maureen wouldn't work out so that her daughter could marry a man that she deserved and not some lesbian. She was very ecstatic and was getting into the wedding planning like it was her own.

Maureen remained quiet. Her thoughts were elsewhere as she stepped out of yet another dress. Her mother looked on and saw the blank stare in her daughter's eyes. Her mother could see that something was different with her.

"Go change back into your clothes Maureen. You've got to go to rehearsal soon. Michael will be here to pick you up in a few minutes."

Maureen only nodded, walking towards the room.

XxxxX

"Baby what's gotten into you? You're not on cue today and you keep messing up your lines." Michael said following after her into her dressing room.

Maureen had only gotten two hours of sleep the night before and had to come in for a quick rehearsal before the matinee show. She was totally off today and it made it even worse when the director told her to go "recuperate".

"Don't follow me Michael." Maureen warned. She wasn't in the mood for him right now.

"Maureen…"

"Michael would you just fucking leave me alone? I'm having a bad day as it is without you helping it along."

"Maureen you need to stop being such a drama queen. You've been like this all day, not to mention the past couple days you seem to have your mind off somewhere else. If you're going to act like this all day I'm going to go and get the understudy to perform tonight." He threatened.

"Whatever", Maureen said, dismissing him.

"Fine, at least I know she's committed to her work," he spat, turning to leave, "Oh, and by the way, the wedding date's been set. Invitations have already been sent out. You would have known 

had you been involved in any of the planning. Thankfully your mother and I have worked things out".

Michael slammed the door on his way out.

He strode out into the hallway in search of a phone to call Mrs. Johnson. He didn't notice that he passed by someone hiding behind a corner.

Maureen let out a deep breath.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" she muttered to herself. She leaned her forehead against the wall and closed her eyes.

'_Joanne needs to get out of my head. Right now, she needs to get out!' _

Maureen heard her dressing room door open. Her anger was rising again.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?!" She said, without turning.

"It's me."

It was a much softer voice this time. Maureen immediately recognized it. She spun around surprised.

Joanne stood there, her eyes swollen and red. She was in a disheveled state, far worse than Maureen had ever seen her.

"Jo.."

In two quick steps, Joanne found her way towards the woman in front of her, pulling the brunette towards her and crushing her to her chest.

Maureen's own hands rose up quickly to envelope Joanne in her arms. She could feel the hot breath of the lawyer against her ear. She heard her whisper.

"You asked me to forget about it Maureen. You asked me to forget about that kiss. But I couldn't." Joanne sobbed. "Ever since you came waltzing back into by life, I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Joanne pulled away, her hands reaching up to cup both Maureen's cheeks. Her bloodshot eyes swept over Maureen's face as if trying to memorize all the beautiful features of the woman in front of her.

"Every night I can remember going to sleeping and thinking about you. And every morning I would wake up thinking about you. It feels like my heart is breaking every time I think about how he gets to hold you when I don't and kiss you when I don't."

"Joanne, why are you doing this?" Maureen whispered. Her voice wavered, she knew that what she felt for Joanne was real. Yet she was torn because she was engaged to Michael.

"I love you Maureen. There was never anyone else. After you…there was no one else that could compare to you. When Michael proposed to you, I knew I was too late. And now I can't touch you…I can't hold you close or kiss you. I can't tell you how much I love you and its because you belong to someone else now."

The diva was silent. She didn't know what to say. The confessions were crashing in like waves and she couldn't figure out what to do. She stood there in Joanne's arms, listening.

"Maureen…" She could feel it, she was going to die if she didn't kiss her. Joanne knew the vulnerability in her eyes was evident.

She crushed her lips to Maureen's. Her tongue delve into the diva's mouth, her hands grabbing blindly.

Her kiss was rough, unlike the soft kisses Maureen was used to. Her mouth molded to Joanne's. They began moving backwards, Joanne holding tightly to her waist and Maureen's hands gripping the collar of Joanne's shirt. They tripped on things as they moved quickly, Joanne pulling her closer.

Maureen felt her lower back hit the end of the counter. Without breaking their kiss, Joanne leant down, grasping Maureen's thighs and pushing her up onto the counter. Jo's hands traveled down rapidly, wanting so badly to touch her skin. Her hand slipped under the cloth of Maureen's shirt the same time she felt Maureen's fingers trying desperately to unbutton the blouse she had on.

"Maureen Johnson! What do you think you're doing?!"

Both Maureen's and Joanne's heads whipped around to the voice. Maureen's mother had come in without them hearing. She walked towards them quickly, shoving Joanne off her daughter. She grabbed Maureen's hand tightly and pulled her back.

"Mom!" cried Maureen.

"If I ever see you around my daughter again, I swear I will make your life even more miserable than it already is!" Nancy hissed.

Joanne stood her ground, "I'd like to see you try."

"I don't need to try. I can make it happen. Don't you dare ruin the best thing that's ever happened to my daughter. I will not allow it."

"How do you know your daughter is truly happy!? How do you know that he's the best thing that's ever happened to her!?" Joanne cried.

Joanne then felt a sharp stinging sensation across her cheek and her head whipped around. Joanne looked up and saw Nancy's eyes glare at her, her hand in the air.

Maureen was trying hard to get out of her mother's grasp, but the Johnson grip was strong and wasn't weakening. "MOM! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! You need to stop! I care about her! I lo—".

"You're not going to finish that sentence. You love Michael, and you are GOING to marry Michael." She turned around to call for security as she pulled Maureen towards the door. An security officer came to the door.

"Please escort this woman off the property, and make sure she doesn't step foot here again." She said to him, pointing to Joanne. "I will let Michael know what's happened."

The security officer took Joanne by the arm leading her toward the exit. Maureen watched her be led out slowly. Just as she walked out the exit door, Michael walked into the dressing.

"What happened? Maureen are you okay?"

"There was a woman. It's been taken care of. She was taken out by security. Maureen is fine." Nancy answered for her daughter.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect her Mrs. Johnson. I didn't know." Michael said apologetically.

Mrs. Johnson smiled, "It's alright Michael. I know you would have protected her with your life."

Maureen hadn't said a word, she knew it wouldn't be any use. She stared at the exit door, knowing she had to go to Joanne.

**AN: Hi guys! I haven't update in two weeks cuz i was out of the country. hope you liked it. remember to review!! oh and** **just in case some are wondering why Maureen doesn't live with Michael, she does on most days. But some nights she likes to be alone. Kinda like how Christina kept her apartment even after moving in with Burke. thanks everyone!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Michael stood in the room, watching Maureen. He walked up to her and grasped her hand.

"Are you alright babe? She didn't hurt you or anything did she?"

Maureen shook her head. She couldn't even defend Joanne because she knew if she did, Michael would want to know the real reason why the lawyer was escorted out by security.

"You should go home. You've had a bad enough day. Go back, I'll see you later," Michael kissed Maureen's cheek.

"Thank you Mrs. Johnson," he walked towards the door, "Make sure Maureen goes home to rest."

"Of course dear, a mother will always protect her child, a mother always knows what's right for her child." She glanced at Maureen, who was still staring at the door that Joanne had gone through.

After Michael walked away, Maureen took a quick step towards the door when she felt her mother grasp her hand.

"Where do you think you're going Maureen?" her mother said.

"Let go of me," Maureen said firmly.

"You are not going after that woman! I did not raise my daughter to be someone who cheats on her fiancé!"

Maureen was angry, "You're right Mom, you didn't raise your daughter…period. You don't know who I am, you didn't accept my lifestyle back then, and you still don't. You never allowed me to be who I am."

"I already told you that you will be marrying Michael. You need to be with this man. Don't go messing up your life more than you already have."

Maureen shook her head in disbelief. She loved her mother as any child should, but things between her and her mom were never agreeable.

"You think you know everything. You think you can control my life even when you were not even that much a part of it. I am going to go do what I need to do. Go home mother," she spat.

Maureen whipped her arm away from her mother's grasp and walked out the door.

XxxxX

Joanne stepped into her apartment. Her mind was going crazy with thoughts of Maureen and what just happened an hour before.

There was something there. Maureen still cared for her, and it made the intensity of her feelings even stronger, but she was afraid she was only clinging on to wishful thinking. She sat at her desk, staring distractedly at the clutter that had formed over the course of several days.

There was a pounding at the door.

"Joanne, it's me. I know you're in there." Maureen called out.

Maybe it wasn't wishful thinking after all.

Joanne opened the door, letting Maureen in. They both stood in the living room, looking at each other, neither knowing what to do.

Maureen started, letting out a frustrated groan.

"Joanne, why is this happening now? Why did you have to come back into my life now? It wasn't supposed to be like this…I knew all along Michael would propose to me. I didn't know what the answer would be, but I know I love him."

Joanne listened. The more she spoke, the more Joanne felt like it was all coming to an end.

"I was happy with him before you came back, and now I just can't stand him. I'm not supposed to be wishing that it was you I was kissing, I'm not supposed to be wishing it was you that I've been with since. I'm not supposed to be falling in love with you again."

Joanne's heart leapt.

"…But I don't know if I can be with you. It's been so long since I've felt this way and it drives me crazy not knowing what to do. For once, I can't just quit because I'm bored or tired or impatient. You both are the only two people that I have ever truly loved. And I don't know what to do."

"What are you trying to say Mo?"

"I don't know." She said sadly, shaking her head.

"Well, I'm right here. I'm waiting. I'm waiting for you because I know I still love you. But, I'm scared that I can't wait forever. I want you to choose me. I want you to be with me."

Maureen took in what the lawyer said. Her eyes were staring out the window, letting everything sink in.

"Is your cheek okay?" She asked, not looking at the woman.

"It's fine."

"I'm sorry… it was uncalled for. My mom never liked me being a lesbian."

"I know."

"My mom wants me to marry him. She was so happy when I told her. I'd never seen her take care of me so much, or worry about me so much until this. It's kinda sad. But it made me so happy to see she finally cared."

"Maureen…"

Maureen quieted. She sniffled and wiped her eyes. Joanne could see the thin tear tracks on her cheeks. She didn't move from where she stood.

"I'm sorry Jo, for having to put you through this. I know that if this were several years ago, I'd be long gone from him. But he's such a wonderful man and he takes good care of me. I've been able to work and earn my own money because of him. I've become more independent and I don't have to depend on others to take care of me…", she paused, "I know you'd do the same." Maureen's eyes traveled to the floor, lowering her head.

Joanne sighed. She knew it was difficult for the diva. There were too many emotions having to be dealt with.

"Maureen…please, just choose. I can't stand the wait. I think I've waited long enough, even though I didn't know it."

Joanne didn't want to make it harder for the woman she loved, but it had to be done. She walked forwards toward Maureen, gently lifting her chin.

"I want to marry you. In my heart, we belong together. I don't want to give up on you…but if it's not going to be the way that I'd like it to be, then I want it to end quickly. I won't be able to stand much more of this," she whispered to her.

Joanne took Maureen's hand and crossed their fingers together, leading her to the door of the apartment. They stood there for a moment until she captured the brunette's lips in a soft kiss. Her lips lingered there for a few short seconds until she broke them apart gently.

"Go home honeybear. Go home and decide. I'll be here waiting. Don't come unless it's me. I don't think I could look at you without my heart breaking if it wasn't."

"I'm sorry Joanne," Maureen said softly.

Joanne smiled sadly and kissed her forehead, "I love you."

She opened the door for Maureen, letting the drama queen step out. She chanced a look at Maureen before she closed the door, hoping that it wouldn't be the last time.

**AN: I hate writer's block. ugh. Seem's like the story is coming close to an end. We'll see how many more chapter's i can pop out. School's started up for me again, about two weeks already, no time to write. too many things to do. i've been reading though...reading makes me happy. and...i've been seriously wanting to read a really good mojo smut fic. lol...someone write one! i'm in the mood for one cuz i haven't read a new one in a while. i hope someone takes this up. GorgeousSmile? (lol..yes I'm calling you out on it) someone dooooo it...satisfy the craving...haha. thanks for reading guys. Reviews are appreciated.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hi, you've reached the voicemail of the one and only diva Maureen Johnson. I'm either your friend or just had an audition with you, if you don't fit into either of these categories, don't call back. THANKS!"

BEEP

"Mo'reeeeeeeeeeennnn, where are you? Haven't heard from you in more than two days, its kinda weird. Call me back, everyone's wondering where you are. Maybe if I tempt you with some free beer you'll come out."

BEEP

Maureen heard Collin's voice on her answering machine. She hadn't been answering her phone and was screening her calls. For a few days since she last spoke to Joanne, she'd only been at her apartment and work. She didn't stop by at the loft, or go to Michael's place.

Of course, Michael was thought it was strange and had asked Maureen about it several times, but she told him it was her PMS-ing and she didn't want Michael to take the brunt of it.

Maureen couldn't believe the situation she was in right now, never even thought she could even be in a situation like this. Two different people were in love with her, and she loved both of them, but who was she _in_ love with?

She couldn't bring herself to even say a little more than a few words to Michael. He didn't even know any of this was going on. Maureen felt so guilty whenever she saw him.

She nursed a bottle of water in her hand, not opting for the beer this time. The drama queen sat at her kitchen counter, staring straight ahead into her living room at nothing in particular. There was a knock at the door.

"Maureen, it's your mother."

Maureen clenched her jaw and squeezed her eyes shut. This really wasn't a good time for her mother to show up.

"Maureen, I know you're there…let me in, or else I'll get a lock smith," her mother threatened.

Maureen walked to her door, dreading whatever conversation she would have with her mother. She opened the door slowly.

"Mom."

"What's wrong with you lately? Michael's been saying you've been acting strangely. You're not ill are you?"

"No mom." Maureen tried to find a way to get her mother out her place.

"Well then why haven't you been with him? You realize you are engaged to him…and getting married soon."

"Yes, mom."

"You're not still thinking about that woman are you?" Nancy's eyes narrowed.

Maureen could feel her anger slowly rising but she refrained from saying anything. Instead she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Look, mom, I've got to meet Collins right now. Can we save this for later…I really don't want to deal with you right now okay?" The drama queen moved towards the door, slipping on her jacket. "I'm leaving, lock the door on your way out."

Before her mother could say anything, Maureen shut the door sharply.

She found herself making her way to the Life and decided to call Collins back.

SPPPPEEEEEEAAAAAKKKKKK

"Hey guys, its Maureen." She paused for a second, waiting for them to pick up.

"The diva calls!" Roger said, answering her call.

"Hey Roger, is Collins home?"

"Yea, hold up lemme get him for you."

"Yeh-loh?"

"Collins, do you think you can meet me at the Life? I kinda wanted to talk to you about something."

Collins could hear the weariness in her voice.

"Yea sure, give me a few, I'll head out now," he said, worried for his best friend.

At the Life, Maureen sat in a corner booth, playing with the half and half. She stacked them up in a pyramid, just like how she liked her equipment stacked when she did her protests. She remembered the fight she and Joanne had had long ago when they had just been together for a few months. She remembered Joanne had dumped her that night, but took her back soon after.

The feeling of losing someone and getting them back was nothing like she had ever felt before that night that Joanne took her back.

'_I loved her so much.' _Maureen thought to herself._ 'But we broke up twice after that, and the second time was for good…and now she's come back to me'._

"You okay?" she heard a male voice ask.

"Yea, just thinking. Sit."

Collins sat down across from Maureen. He saw that something was troubling her, and he had a feeling _who_ it was.

"So shoot," he said, patiently waiting for Maureen to tell him what was up.

Maureen looked at him. He had an expectant look on his face. "You already know don't you?"

Collins gave her a small smile. He nodded his response, "This and that, yea."

"I don't know what to do," she said sadly. "Either way, someone's going to get hurt and I don't want that!"

"Michael doesn't have a clue does he?" Collins asked.

Maureen shook her head, "I wouldn't know what to say to him."

"He needs to know Maureen. You can't keep lying to him. You guys are engaged."

Maureen's shoulders slumped, "I know that. I just—this wasn't supposed to happen! None of this was supposed to happen…"

Collins could see the tears rolling down her cheeks. He reached over and held her hands in his. "Do you know what Angel would say if she were here?"

Maureen looked up, shaking her head.

Collins chuckled, "Well, first off I just wanna say that it's freakin' corny," he smiled widely, "But, I guess it's true. My Angel would say 'Listen to what your heart's telling you, and then you'll be okay'".

Maureen laughed through her tears, "She would say that, but then I'd tell her that I can't hear it. My mind is just going crazy with everything that's been happening."

"I think you already know who you're in love with Mo'…you just can't see it yet."

"It—I don't know, I've never felt so trapped in my entire life."

"Who are you in love with Mo'?" Collins asked directly.

In that moment, Maureen had been staring at her hands, particularly at her ring finger. She played with her engagement ring…but was then reminded of _another_ ring.

The answer pieced together in her heart like a puzzle. She remembered the times years ago when she was just performance artist protesting the treatment of the homeless. Joanne had been with her when she had nothing and was nothing. Joanne had been with her through the death of one of her closest friends and the near death of another. When Joanne left her, Maureen felt empty and lost. The void was just replaced by someone who she knew would take care of her and love her, but could never be the same person Joanne was.

The intensity of her feelings for Michael and Joanne were entirely different. She knew she loved Michael. But the way she loved Joanne…was like nothing she could ever describe. Just the thought of the lawyer made her heart thump rapidly. The sight of her mesmerized the diva. The feel of her touch made her feel giddy and wanting more. Maureen Johnson was utterly and deeply in love with Joanne.

"Joanne."

"What?" Collins said, a smile touching the corner of his lip.

"Joanne…I'm in love with Joanne. Collins…I'm in love with Joanne!"

Collins laughed, "Well then go get her!"

A smile graced Maureen's lips. She leapt to her feet, pulling Collins into a bear hug.

"You realize you have to tell Michael…"

She let out a big sigh, "I know, thanks for the killjoy."

"What are you going to say?"

"I don't know. I have to tell him first."

"Then go…cuz I know there's someone waiting for you."

XxxxX

Joanne walked down the steps that led from the courthouse. She and her partner had just succeeded in getting a dismissal from the judge.

Since two days ago, all Joanne had been pouring herself into was her work. Every minute she would work herself until she fell asleep doing her work. All her energy was put into writing up cases and researching. She didn't have the time to think about anything else, she didn't want to be given a free moment to think of the brunette.

It had been two days, and Joanne felt like it was an eternity.

"Taxi!" Joanne yelled, stretching out an arm. She got in the backseat and settled herself, pulling out copies of documents to read over before her next case. The cab came to a stop at a red light, pulling Joanne out of her concentration for a moment as she looked up and out the window.

'_Damnit, didn't tell the driver to go around the other way.'_

She had forgotten that the faster route to get from the courthouse to her office passed by the theater that Maureen was currently performing at.

Joanne looked over the theater, her heart wrenching at the thought of Maureen.

"Driver, I think I'll—"

Joanne's mind went blank. The back door of the theater opened, she saw Maureen step out with Michael. They looked like they were talking. She saw Maureen tiptoe up to kiss him.

"Hey lady! What did you say?" the cab driver yelled, trying to get her attention.

Joanne turned her attention back to the driver. "Nothing, nothing…just keep driving."

'_So, that's it.'_

As the drive continued for another half hour, Joanne made her decision. She reached into her purse, pulling out her cell phone.

"Hi Daddy…do you think you can do me a favor? Can you transfer me to Boston?"

**AN: oohhh long chapter...Finally right? haha took me long enough. Been really busy with school. sorry about the semi-cliff hanger. =] please review. i like reviews. hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.  
**

**shout out to GorgeousSmile!! thanks for the smut. i didn't realize the reviews were limited..stupid. haha so i didn't get to re-review. ^__^ BUT I LOVE IT!! do another! hahaha  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Maureen dreaded the journey to the theater. Everything was clear to her now and she knew what she needed to do.

She made her way to his office where she knocked gently.

Michael looked up from his desk and smiled widely, getting up quickly and walking over to her.

"Hey baby. What are you doing here?" He asked, as he embraced her.

Maureen's body tensed, going unnoticed by Michael. She pushed him away gently, earning a strange look from him.

"What's wrong?"

"Michael, I—there's something you need to know…" she trailed off.

The tone of her voice made him feel uneasy. He remained quiet, waiting for her to continue.

Maureen's eyes traveled to the floor, her right hand twisting her engagement ring in circles around her ring finger. She slid it off slowly, cupping it in the palm of her hand.

"I can't marry you."

Maureen still hadn't looked up from the floor. She waited for him to say something but he didn't. She could feel his eyes staring at her through the silence.

"I said I can't marry—"

"I heard you," he said, cutting her off, "I don't understand."

Maureen looked up at him. She could see how hurt and confused he was.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Where is this coming from Maureen!? You're not telling me anything," he said confused.

Maureen's heart pounded rapidly in her chest. She didn't know where to begin.

"I was wrong Michael. I can't marry you. I can't do this anymore…"

Michael stared at her intently, "You're getting cold feet Maureen. That's all." He smiled as if he figured out that that was the problem. "I know the wedding is soon baby… and you're just nervous. Everyone gets like that."

She shook her head, sighing. "I can't marry you because I love someone else."

There was a silence before either of them spoke.

"Who?" he whispered.

"Joanne."

"Your friend? That woman?" he said incredulously.

She nodded. She'd never told Michael about Joanne, or being bisexual for that matter. It never came up when they started dating. Michael had just assumed she was straight and she never thought to tell him.

"But she's a woman."

"Yes Michael, she is…" getting a little annoyed. "We were together for a year and a half. I fell in love with her. She's the only one I ever truly fell in love with."

"What about me?" He asked, hopefully.

"I love you, I do. But with her, it's different. We broke up. I didn't expect to see her ever again after that. But we did. After that party, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I'm falling for her again Michael." She stretched out her arm, holding out the engagement ring. "That's why I can't marry you."

"No."

"No?"

"You're just confused Maureen. That's all. She just came back into your life. It hasn't even been more than a month. You're going to always hold on to the feelings you have for your first love. Seeing her again brings back all the memories you guys shared," he tried to reason.

Maureen couldn't believe what Michael was trying to do. It hurt her to hurt him like this, but it made her feel even worse because he was trying to convince her it was something so simple.

"Michael stop," she said, her hands reaching up to cup his face. "I love you. But I'm in love with _her._ I know this. I can feel it." She took his hand and placed the ring on his palm. "I'm sorry."

She took a step back and turned to walk out the door. Maureen let out a deep breath as she continued her way toward the back door. She stood outside the theater for a moment but just as she was about to leave, an arm stopped her, pulling her back.

"Maureen please…why are you doing this? Stay with me." He pleaded. "I love you Maureen. Don't do this."

Her heart broke at the sight of him.

"You're a good man Michael. You were always good to me. I love you, but I know that you aren't the one I am supposed to be with. You and I were meant for other people, and I know who I am supposed to be with." Maureen said. She tiptoed up to kiss his cheek. "You'll find someone, someone who will make you happy."

With that, she hugged Michael for the last time, and began to walk away. She headed toward the direction her heart had chosen.

XxxxX

"Hi Daddy…do you think you can do me a favor? Can you transfer me to Boston?"

Joanne was heartbroken. Nothing in New York mattered anymore. The one thing that did matter shouldn't anymore.

"Yes dad…No, I just think it's time for a change. You've always wanted me to transfer to Boston anyway…Yes I'm sure."

Joanne walked into her apartment, throwing the keys onto the counter. She was still on the phone with her father.

"Um—as soon as possible. Thanks dad… I guess I can start packing my stuff now then. I think it'd be good if I get there soon so that I can start to settle myself there and then start work."

Her voice began to falter as she leaned against the door of her bedroom. She slid down, bringing her knees up to her chest.

"Yea dad…I'm okay. Everything is fine," Joanne lied, sniffling, "Thanks daddy. Okay, I'll see you soon. I love you. Bye."

She ended her call with her father, placing her phone on the ground next to her. She lay down on her floor and began to cry. Her heart was broken again. And by the same person. Joanne lay on the floor for what seemed like forever. When she was ready, she got up from the floor and walked to her bedroom determined to clear out everything as soon as she could.

So many thoughts raced through her mind as she packed. They made it hard to concentrate on her task, forcing her to stop many times to compose herself. Her anger was beginning to take over as she began throwing things into boxes without properly fitting them in like she normally did.

'_I wish I could see her. I wish I could convince her to be with me. I want to see her so badly Why wasn't it me? Why did she choose him?'_

'_**Was it really worth the pain?'**_she asked herself.

'_She's worth so much more.' _

'_**It'll be okay, you know it will.' **_

'_It's not okay now!' _she thought, gritting her teeth.

Her tears continued to well up in her eyes, making slow tracks down her mocha skinned cheeks while she packed.

'_**Boston will be a fresh start. It's going to take some time, we know that, but Boston will be a new life for us.'**_

She closed her eyes for a moment before hearing a knock at the door. She decided to ignore it, not wanting anyone to see her in the state she was in and not wanting to deal with people. The person knocked twice more and then it stopped.

Thinking that the person had gone away, Joanne continued on packing up the rest of her kitchen. She'd already finished putting away stuff in the living room and was now in her closet folding her clothes and storing them away.

"Here it is again…" she sighed. She took out Maureen's ring from one of her drawers. Her fingers traced the grooves of the ring. Just as she was about to put it away, a knock came at her door again.

"Joanne?" she heard, coming from the door. Her heart raced, recognizing the familiar voice. She really wanted to run to the door and open it, but she couldn't bring herself to look at Maureen. Jo already knew she wouldn't be able to stand looking at her without her heartbreaking. She couldn't endure much more. Joanne tried to be as strong as she could and continued to pack, ignoring the knocks until they finally went away.

Later that night, Joanne received a message from her on her answering machine.

"Joanne, its Maureen. I came by your place today and you weren't home. I really want to talk to you. Please call me ba— ."

Joanne pressed the delete button. She couldn't do it….it hurt too much.

XxxxX

Maureen didn't understand why Jo hadn't called her back yet. It wasn't like her. She was growing anxious by the minute, hoping the lawyer would call.

She sat on her couch, staring off into space until she was interrupted by a loud banging at her door followed by the screams of her mother.

"Maureen!! Open this door now! What the hell is this about calling off your wedding?! Maureen!!"

She heard her mother shuffling around outside her door and then heard it unlocking.

_What the fuck? _

Her mother came storming into her living room, her face red with anger.

"You've embarrassed me Maureen. Imagine how I felt when I walk into the theater thinking that you and Michael are still engaged and he tells me you're not! I didn't even hear from my own daughter that she's called off her own wedding. You didn't even talk to me about it before you did it!!"

"How the hell did you get inside my apartment?" Maureen said, dismissing whatever her mother had just said.

"I took the liberty of making a copy of your key. Now tell me what happened!!"

"I don't love him," the diva said simply, annoyed that her mother made a copy of her key without asking her. Of course her mother would.

"What do you mean you don't love him. Of course you do, why would you even accept his proposal in the first place if you didn't??"

"I broke off the engagement because I didn't love him, why would I keep the engagement on if I didn't feel the same about him?!"

Maureen's anger matched her mother's as her frustration coupled with her anxiety began to rise.

"You've hurt him immensely," Nancy said in a serious tone.

"It would have hurt him either way, I couldn't stop that."

"It's because of Joanne isn't it? I knew from the day you told me that woman came back that it would be a problem. You don't love her. She's the one that broke up with you when you were last together. You two would have never worked."

Maureen's eyes squeezed shut trying to calm herself down.

"I am going to be with her mother. I love her and she feels the same. It's always been that way. You could never understand. You never accepted us, even after you knew how in love with her I was. Even after we'd been together for a year, you would still ask about men and when I would date a man. It was never just a question of getting married or dating, with you, it was always a question criticizing my sexuality."

She paused to wipe the tear sliding down her cheek with the heel of her palm.

"You still think that I don't know what I want. You just think that I'm confused. It's been YEARS mom! I know who I am! I know what I want!"

She grabbed her mother's arm and led her to her door.

"What are you doing?" her mother questioned.

"I'm kicking you out. Give me my key."

Her mother saw how serious she was, and for once was afraid of her daughter. She handed her daughter the key.

Maureen opened the door for her mother waiting for her to step out.

"Mom, I want your blessing. I want you to finally accept me. You're the only mother I have. If you want me to be happy then let me know that it's okay to be with her," she said sadly. "That's the best thing you could ever do for me. I know that when I was younger you and dad were always working to make me happy. This is what makes me happy. Please accept that."

She closed her door. She wished things were easier. She wished her mother would just accept her. She wished she hadn't hurt Michael. She wished Joanne would finally call back.

It was late. Maureen would try again tomorrow. Maybe she could catch Joanne at work, or go by her apartment again. She hoped she would be able to tell Joanne everything soon.

XxxxX

Joanne left work that day very tired and worn out. She'd been working since 7 am that morning and it was close to 6 by the time she got off. She didn't take a break that day because she was swamped with cases to go over and calls to make to her clients. She knew her day wasn't over yet because she still had to go home to start moving her boxes to pack them into her car.

She walked into her apartment. It was bare, save for the furniture and a few picture frames. She decided that she would keep her apartment in New York while she lived in Boston in case she needed to come back for any reason.

Joanne propped her door open with one of her boxes and began to move things out into the hallway. Her back was turned to the door when she heard her voice.

"Joanne?"

**AN: So I posted this chapter forgetting to do an author's note like i usually do. so...here it is. Sorry it's been a while. My writer's block got the best of me. I started working and schools been a bust. There really isn't much time to write. But I hope you guys liked this chapter. There will probably be maybe one or two more chapters left to go. Probably a chapter then an epilogue. Not much MoJo fluff here but there will be soon.... =] I saw Rent live last week...loved it. Made me sooooo happy. *sigh*Hopefully I'll get another chapter out soon. Thanks for reading!! reviews are much appreciated.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Here it is everyone. This is the last chapter to Another Chance. Thanks to everyone who has read and/or reviewed this story. It's been a great experience writing my first story ever and actually finishing it. I'm even more surprised that people liked it and it was cuz of you guys that I kept going. Thanks everyone! I hope you guys like it. Enjoy. =]  
**

Chapter 10

Joanne propped her door open with one of her boxes and began to move things out into the hallway. Her back was turned to the door when she heard her voice.

"Joanne?"

The lawyer froze.

"What are you doing?" Maureen looked around Joanne's apartment. She saw the boxes piled on the floor. "Are you _moving?_ Why?"

"I told you not to come," she said, without turning around, "I don't have a reason to stay here."

Maureen felt her heart plummet to her feet. She stepped inside the apartment, wanting an explanation.

"Where are you going? _Why_ are you going?"

"I'm transferring to Boston to work at the firm there. And I already told you, I don't have a reason to stay in New York anymore," Joanne said apathetically.

The lawyer tried her hardest not to let her voice waver or to turn to look at the brunette. She busied her hands with the boxes, trying to sound as uncaring as possible. The pain was too intense for her to bear.

"Joanne, could you at least turn to look at me when I'm here?! I don't understand why you're going!" Maureen said, her brows furrowing, "I've come to you. I want to be with you. That's why I'm here…I thought you'd be happy," she whispered.

Maureen grasped the lawyer's wrist, forcing her to turn around.

"Are you going back to your old ways Maureen?"

Confused, Maureen let go of Jo's wrist. "What?"

"You're with Michael! I saw you with him yesterday. Why are you even here? I told you not to come because it's only going to make things worse for me!" Tears filled her eyes. She couldn't control her emotions now.

"You can't be with both of us Maureen. I'm not going to let you start your games again. I don't want end up hurt because of you."

"Joanne you misunderstood something."

"I saw you both in front of the theater."

"Joanne, I was there to break off the engagement! You misunderstood."

"Don't lie to me Maureen! I don't want to be a part of this anymore!"

She turned back around, reaching for the packaging tape to close up the box in front of her. Maureen however, wasn't done and forcefully turned Joanne back towards her again.

"Look at me! Look Joanne, LOOK." She raised her left hand to Joanne's eye level and pointed to her ring finger. "It's gone honey. Joanne, I'm not engaged to him anymore. I've chosen you."

She reached for Joanne's hand, holding it tightly in hers. "Believe me," she whispered.

Their eyes met. It took a few seconds, but there, Joanne could tell that she meant every word. They were silent for a few moments until Joanne's lips turned up into a small smile. Maureen's face broke into a goofy grin.

"Maureen…," Joanne began. She didn't bother finishing as she lunged toward the diva, her arms wrapping around the woman's neck.

Maureen laughed happily as she held onto Joanne.

"I love you honeybear. I love you so much." Joanne's voice was muffled by the brunette's shoulder, "I'm sorry I acted the way I did before."

Maureen chuckled, pulling away to look at the lawyer. "You always had a habit of jumping to conclusions at everything you see," she said.

"Well it didn't help that I saw you kissing him!"

"I didn't kiss his lips Joanne! Gosh, are we really going to do this right—"

Joanne silenced her with a kiss. Their lips moved softly against each others. This kiss was slow and gentle. There was no rush as they both took the time to explore each other's mouths. Maureen slid her hands up Joanne's arms to her neck pulling her closer. Joanne broke them apart after a few minutes.

"Hold on a sec" she whispered, moving towards the door of her apartment.

Maureen watched as Jo pushed the box propping her door open back into her apartment, allowing the door to shut. She locked it quickly.

Joanne walked back to Maureen, smiling, and took her hand, leading her to the bedroom. Before Joanne could begin to say anything, Maureen's lips were already on hers, ready to continue what they had started.

XxxxX

They both lay on the queen sized bed, their legs and the blankets tangled together. Joanne's fingers were tracing circles along the curves of Maureen's hips. The lawyer was content to be where she was because she never felt like she belonged anywhere else but with the woman that lay beside her.

The two lovers had just spent the last few hours exploring one another like the very first night they were together. They held each other close not saying anything.

Maureen inched her head towards Jo's but pulled back a little when Joanne reciprocated the movement.

"Don't move," she said quietly, stroking Joanne's cheek with her fingertips. She leaned in again, bringing her lips extremely close to Joanne's but not kissing her.

"Baby, don't tease me." Joanne said, wrinkling her forehead, but giving a small smile, "Kiss me."

Maureen brushed her lips against Joanne's but released her lips just as quickly.

"Do you feel that?" Maureen whispered. She pressed her brow against Joanne's. She breathed in the woman's scent.

"What?" Joanne asked quietly.

Maureen took Joanne's hand and placed it on her chest. "This." Her heart was beating rapidly. Maureen could feel the flutter of her heart and the happiness inside it knowing that she was finally free to love Joanne fully.

"I love you, I'm sorry it took two years for me to finally see."

Joanne smiled, Maureen was never one to do something so corny, but Joanne was pleasantly surprised. She pulled Maureen into her arms, nuzzling her neck.

"Better late than never", she whispered, sighing as she felt Maureen's arms tighten around her, "mmmm...better late than never."

XxxxX

The next morning the two women awoke early, but remained in bed, happy to be with just one another.

"How did Michael handle it?" Joanne asked, stretching her arms above her head.

"Not well. He tried to convince me otherwise, I didn't know what else to say to him."

"I'm sorry."

Maureen shook her head, "Don't be. I get to be with you now," she smiled gently. Maureen traced her thumb across Joanne's lips before kissing them.

"I love you," Joanne said. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest, thinking about how she and Maureen were finally together again. She felt her eyes begin to fill with tears.

"Pookie, what's wrong?" Maureen wiped away the lone tear that escaped from Joanne's eye.

"It's nothing, I'm just…." She laughed through her tears. "Since the day that I saw you again, everything just rushed back to me. I love you…being here with you, feels…wonderful."

Maureen watched as Joanne's eyes widen as if remembering something. "I have something for you. I'll be right back." She detangled herself from Maureen's arms, padding over to her closet.

"What are you doing Jo?" she heard Joanne shuffling things around in the closet, listening intently as she heard the lawyer ripping the tape off a box.

"Yes!" Maureen heard her whisper.

Joanne quickly walked back to the bed, sliding in under the covers.

"I thought maybe, you might want this." She picked up Maureen's hand, slipping the ring onto her finger. Joanne looked up at her love's face. "I want to be with you…for the rest of my life. I'm never going to let you go again."

Maureen listened to Joanne, bringing her hand up to look at the ring. She remembered the ring's significance years ago and pulled Joanne in and crushed her to her chest. "I only want you. That's all I want," she whispered.

Joanne smiled, holding Maureen close to her. "I think we should go to the Life today. The Boho's will be happy."

Maureen nodded.

"Did you know Collins knew all along?" the lawyer asked, chuckling.

"Yes," Maureen shook her head, "He should have just told us what to do from the way beginning and we wouldn't have gone through this and I wouldn't have wasted all this time!"

Joanne laughed, "We broke up. I think the time we spent apart was good for us." She moved a stray curl from Maureen's face and tucked it behind her ear. "Something or someone out there thought we should be given another chance. And its happened baby. I have you again and you, me."

Maureen listened to Joanne's heart beating in her chest.

'_Another chance at this love. Another chance at doing it right.'_

'_**Don't let her go Maureen.' **_

'_I won't. Not now, not ever.'_

_

* * *

_THE END

**AN: And thats it folks. Thanks again to those who've reviewed again and again. Reviews are still appreciated. Maybe another story will come to me soon. =] Peace. **


End file.
